The final strike
by Agent BM
Summary: The final episode of the wreck it ralph terminator saga. Please review. When skynet kidnaps every arcade character for the t-800, it's up to John and the resistance to stop this threat once and for all. Can they stop skynet, or is it game over for everyone?
1. Capture

**The final strike**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

Ralph woke up to a loud crash in his living room. He didn't expect anyone besides Vanellope or Felix, especially at 3 in the morning. Ralph went to his living room and saw a few glowing red eyes, he turned on his lights and saw a few terminators. Ralph wrecked them and rushed outside when suddenly a harvester grabbed him and put him on the transport

"Hey Ralph" said Felix

Ralph turned around and saw Felix, the nicelanders, Calhoun, and some of the space marines

"Felix, what's going on?" asked Ralph

"We don't know, we were just sleeping when we all woke up to be captured by these things, we fought them as best as we could but there were too many of them" said Calhoun

"I hope they're not trying to take over" said Ralph

Over in sugar rush, Vanellope is slowly getting over her fear of terminators. She was finally getting some sleep when she heard screaming. She went over to her window and shouted "Hey everyone who's screaming, shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep"

Vanellope went back to her bed and fell asleep. She woke up a couple minutes when she heard her door open. It was dark and all she could see were a dozen glowing red eyes. She turned on her light and saw t-600s everywhere

"So you came back for revenge. Well you have another thing coming" said Vanellope

Vanellope rushed under her bed and took out her gun. She began firing at as many terminators as she could when the harvester grabbed her and loaded her on the transport

"Hey let me out of here" shouted Vanellope

She began to shoot the sides of the transport, but her bullets didn't do anything

"Forget it kid, those walls are tough, even for me" said a familiar voice

She turned around and saw Ralph

"Ralph" said Vanellope as she ran up to him to give him a hug

"Hey kid, I see they got you too" said Ralph

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"We don't know" said Ralph

"I do" said a civilian from terminator salvation

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"They're taking us back to Skynet for experiments, lucky for me I'll regenerate, but you won't" said the civilian

Vanellope started to get scared

"It's okay kid, we'll be alright, I hope" said Ralph

"You don't get it man, you just don't get it. They're going to kill us, they're going to kill all of us. We're in the cattle car, on the way to the slaughter house. They're going to rip us limb from limb for our skin" said the civilian

Vanellope broke down into tears, she didn't like what was going to happen. Ralph walked up to the civilian and punched him

"Ow, why did you do that?" asked the civilian

"That's for making her cry" said Ralph


	2. Secret project

Ch. 2

Back in resistance headquarters a couple hours later, John was investigating a t-600 that he caught sneaking around the base. Right now he was looking through its CPU chip for any useful information about Skynet

"Have you found anything yet" asked Barnes

"No, not yet" said John

"Wait, go back, I think I saw something" said Blair

Connor went back a few spaces and landed on a file that said Top Secret mission. He looked through the file and saw something he never expected

"Oh my god, they did it" said John

"What?" asked Barnes

"Skynet found out about the outside world and is kidnapping other characters" said John

"I bet it was that little girl from that candy game that gave them the idea" said Kate

"What are they doing with other game characters?" asked Blair

"Skynet is kidnapping characters for the T-800. It needs their skin for their disguises" said John

"It's just like you said it would be" said Kate

"It's much worse, we need to save those characters before the 800s go online or this war is over, and we lose" said John

"I'll call command and see what we should do" said a soldier

"Why should we call them, they've never helped us" said John

"It's standard protocol, that and they're planning to bomb Skynet later and they don't know about this yet" said the soldier

"Fine, I'm going to try to find a way to break into Skynet" said John


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The transport landed back at Skynet and was pushing everyone out. The characters were trying their best to be calm but deep inside they were really scared.

"I can't believe this is happening, I don't want to die. I won't last more than 10 minutes here. Said a civilian

"Look man, relax, the best thing we can do right now is try to stay alive" said Vanellope

"You don't know what you're saying anymore. I can't stay here, I'm getting out of here" said The civilian

he began to run past the crowd of characters and towards the wall

"Wait man, don't do this, you'll get killed" shouted Vanellope

But it was too late. The civilian was climbing the wall, trying to escape. A t-600 saw him and shot him. He fell off the wall and into the crowd.

"Alright, lets not make the mistake that guy made" said Calhoun

"I can't believe that guy just did that " said Vanellope

The t-600 fired its minigun in the air signaling the prisoners to move faster

"I really hope john and the resistance can save us" said Vanellope

(Back at resistance HQ)

John is talking to command about the prisoners

"Listen here Ashdown, Skynet is full of prisoners, we need to save them" said John

"No, absolutely not, this is not the time for a rescue mission. What you're asking for will ruin the entire operation" said Ashdown

"At least delay the attack, I have captured a 600 and I have a way to infiltrate Skynet and save those prisoners" said John

"No, all our elements are passed the release point, we are in attack position" yelled Ashdown

"Skynet has arcade characters from other games" said John

"Then that is their fate" said Ashdown

"No, it is our fate, we have to save them, if I don't then we lose everything" said John

"NO, you stay the course" yelled Ashdown

"If we stay the course, we are dead, we are all dead" shouted John

"That's it soldier, I hereby relieve you of your command. You are no longer a part of this resistance" said Ashdown before he hung up

"Ashdown, do you copy? Repeat, do you copy?" asked John, but he got no answer

"I didn't catch that last statement sir" said Barnes

"Neither did I" said a soldier

"I need to make a call" said John

John went back to his room and picked up a radio

"This is John Connor, if you're listening to this, then you are the resistance. Command wants us to make cold, hard decisions. They want us to act like machines, but we are not machines, we are humans. Command is going to ask you to bomb Skynet, I say not to. Not yet at least. Give me some time to evacuate the prisoners. If 1 bomb drops on Skynet before nightfall, then our future is lost"

"John, the 600 is on its way to Skynet, call us when you need us" said Kate

"Thanks" said John


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Thanks to the reprogrammed t-600, John was able to break into Skynet. He was sneaking through the halls when he reached the cells holding the prisoners. He saw a guard and shot it. He pushed a button and all the cells opened

"Everyone get out now, head to the transport" shouted John to the arcade characters

Everyones cell opened except Vanellopes, she banged on the window on the door hoping someone would hear her

"Help, somebody help me" screamed Vanellope, but nobody could hear her

"Everyone get out, head for the transport" shouted John

He saw Felix looking through the cells for anyone still trapped

"You, get out, head for the transport" shouted John

Felix began to make his way out with the other prisoners

John came up to a cell that still had someone in it. It was too dark to see who it was. The figure inside punched the doors open and sent john across the room

John got up and faced a t-800, with its skin fully grown. He fired at the machine but his bullets didn't affect it that much. The machine walked up to him and John smacked him. The machine turned its head, grabbed John and threw him across the room

He got up and ran away with the machine following him

(In Vanellopes Cell)

"Help, somebody please help me" shouted Vanellope

But nobody could hear her. She was alone. The door opened and a t-600 grabbed her and brought her to a table

"Oh man not this again" said Vanellope as the 600 started to strap her down

"Vanellope" shouted Ralph from across the room

"Ralph" shouted Vanellope

The 600 aimed its gun at ralph but Vanellope grabbed a tool off the table and stuck it in its neck. The 600 fired its gun everywhere because it couldn't see

"Come on kid we have to get out of here now" said Ralph

They ran down the hall when they ran into john

"John" said Vanellope

"Hey kid, you alright?" asked John

"Yeah but we need to get out" said Ralph

"Come with me if you want to live" said John

(At resistance command)

"Is the signal ready?" asked Ashdown

"Signals going sir" said a soldier

"Good, commence bombing of Skynet" said Ashdown

"This is Bakersfield, that's a no go"

"Command this is Reno, negative on your last"

"Sir Bakersfield, Reno, Nevada, they're all standing down. They won't attack unless Connor gives the order" said another commander

"This is bad, get the attack back online, I want our aircraft in the sky now" ordered ashdown

"Sir, hunter killer detected and it's got its guns locked on us" said a soldier

"But the signal, it should be deactivated" said ashdown

"Sir, Skynet tracked our signal. We have destroyed ourselves, we led them straight towards us" said a soldier

The HK shot 2 depth charges at the sub and destroyed it. Resistance command was destroyed


	5. 800 factory and the end for now

Ch. 5

John, Ralph, and Vanellope were running for their lives. They made into a factory where the 800s were being built

"What is this place?" asked Ralph

"T-800s" said John "They're the reason you're both here"

"These look more menacing than those 600s" said Vanellope

The 3 began to wander through the factory for a way out. Vanellope stumbled upon a table with fuel cells on it. She reached for one when john stopped her

"Careful kid, don't touch those" said John

"What are these?" asked Vanellope

"Fuel cells, life source for the t-800, nuclear, enough to level this whole place" said John

They heard an elevator coming down from across the room

"That 800 that attacked me is back" said John

"We got you" said Ralph

Vanellope grabbed a plasma gun off the table and aimed it at the elevator. The elevator stopped but nothing came out of it. The 800 charged behind them and threw john into a wall.

"Get to the elevator" said John

They got on the elevator when John looked back at the fuel cells and ran out

"What are you doing?" asked Vanellope

"I have to end this, I have to destroy the research" said John

"No we're not gonna leave you" said Ralph

"I'll be fine, just go" shouted John

(Outside the base)

The resistance was landing helicopters to evacuate the prisoners

"Is anybody still inside?" asked Barnes

"John Connor's still in there" said Vanellope

"What? Come with me" said Barnes

(In the factory)

John was adding explosives for the fuel cells to detonate but the 800 was constantly keeping him from finishing.

Vanellope came out of the elevator with Barnes and Ralph. She shot the 800 with the plasma gun when it started to come towards her. With the help of Barnes she was able to destroy the machine

"John are you alright?" asked Barnes

"Yeah now lets go, I have these fuel cells rigged to explode" said John

The 4 made it back onto the surface where 1 last helicopter was ready to take off. They got on and the copter took off

"Alright now time to end this, where did I out that detonator" said John

"Is this it?" asked Vanellope holding a black remote "I found it on the elevator"

John took the remote, took the safety off, and pushed the button

For one final time Vanellope saw as Skynet was destroyed in a nuclear explosion, all of the research and 800s were destroyed in a fiery explosion

(Some time later)

"Are you sure this thing will work?" asked Vanellope

"I'm sure kid, with this firewall here the terminators won't be able to leave the game" said John as he finished setting up some kind of device "There it's done, and to make sure it works, we'll test it on an aerostat"

Vanellope activated an aerostat and it flew towards the train, but it was stopped by an invisible shield

"It works, but just to be safe" said Vanellope as she took her plasma gun and shot the machine

"Thanks for doing this John" said Ralph

"No problem" said John

Time passed since the incident at Skynet and everyone was resuming their former lives. Everything was fine, Vanellope even got over her fear of terminators. The arcade was safe, until one day Mr. Litwak plugged aliens extermination into the arcade, but that's another story

The End

**This concludes the wreck it ralph terminator saga. Thanks to all my loyal readers who read this from beginning to end.**


End file.
